


Kiitos

by Jellycho



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, I'm dying squirtle, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycho/pseuds/Jellycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil has learned something new, and the very first person he wants to show off to is Lalli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiitos

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, unrevised, unedited 12am drabble thing before bed. Fuck sleep, fuck school; these two need me to write about them

It's been long enough for Lalli to already forget to try to listen to what others are saying.

This is simply because it is futile. Lalli doesn't know any language other than Finnish, and his teammates all spend their time speaking in some langauage or another. By this point, the mage doesn't even bother trying to tell them apart; they all sound like gibberish anyway.

Perhaps Lalli can only have direct conversations with Tuuri, but this doesn't stop him from attempting to achieve some sort of communication with the rest of his loud, boisterous teammates. He does what he can -- to read the atmosphere is just about enough most of the time, the cues in everyone's vocal chords relying the universal language of emotions for Lalli to decode.

So for the most part Lalli sticks to this, keeps his mouth shut and his ears focused, his mind open and free to pick up on any emotional cue as if it were his natural instinct for detecting nearby fiends. Already a week into the mission and he's learned to let the nonsense of everyone's words slip like water through his fingers, keeping it all from distracting him.

Lalli sighs. Right now he's getting comfortable, attempting to build himself a nest underneath Tuuri's bunk, when a voice from behind him catches his attention. In just a second Lalli recognizes its owner based on the tone and speed of the words being said, and once he Looks over his shoulder, Lalli finds that his assumption is correct; there stands Emil, a few steps behind him, smiling widely and uttering even more nothings that, to the Finn, are immediately filtered as white noise.

Lalli doesn't have the attention span for this. Just for curiosity's sake he maintains his eyes fixed on Emil for a few seconds, watches his mouth open and close, his expressions change. He sounds proud of himself, looks the part too. Emil's hands fly all over the place, gesturing wildly to his own person -- it's almost as if he were trying to show off something.

The mage frowns. Such a pity how, without physical evidence, Lalli will never really know what.

He grows bored, and right away his eyes leave the Swede to focus back on creating the perfect bed. He's just about to gently fluff up his pillow of choice when Emil's voice, still intercepted by Lalli's ears as a bit of a pleasant background noise, is suddenly accompanied by footsteps approaching Lalli.

Emil's voice stops. Two large, rough hands randomly, softly grab at Lalli's hair, and the mage's shoulders twitch. Emil's touches are always either gentle and friendly or wild and erratic, all depending on his mood and the current situation. Lalli must admit that the sensation of having his hair touched in this way is foreign and a little curious, but it isn't unpleasant so far.

"Hair."

Lalli drops his pillow and looks at Emil over his shoulder, eyes wide.

That was Finnish.

Realizing he's got the Finn's full attention, Emil gives him this large, proud smile, still holding onto his hair. His mouth opens and closes once again and more gibberish falls out, but then Emil lets go of Lalli's hair, sets his hand over his head and exclaims, loudly, the Finnish word for 'hair' over and over.

Somehow, Emil's voice sounds different like this. The switch from Swedish to Finnish is noticeable, with the blond's native tongue sounding a lot less blocky than whatever butchered words Emil attempts to speak in Finnish. So far the boy has held Lalli's hands, pointed at the bed, held up a map, and made a gun by shaping his fingers into one, naming each and every one of them, getting the mage to repeat the words for possible corrections. Somewhere between the mesh of languages, Lalli could even hear something sounding like the word 'learn' being uttered.

That's it. However broken, Emil is learning Finnish.

Lalli doesn't even think; his hand flies to the Swede's head, imitating and inverting the earlier gesture, patting at his fluffy blond hair. "Thanks," Lalli says, an then almost as an afterthought he quickly fixes Emil's bangs.

His hand drops, and Lalli goes back to work. Emil laughs, stops all the Finnish to now say whatever in Swedish, still sounding happy and proud, definitely pleased with his ability to communicate even if it was in such a basic manner. For the first time in a while since meeting him, Lalli listens to all of the blond's words, this time trying to pinpoint the differences between the way he pronounces languages.


End file.
